legofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Lego Wiki
Vorlage:Legopedia Willkommen *Vorlage:Legopedia Mitmachen *Vorlage:Legopedia Vorgestellter Artikel *Vorlage:Legopedia Links Namenskonventionen thumb Wie soll der Artikeltitel (~Lemma) zu den einzelnen LEGO-Set aufgebaut sein. Namen sind nicht eindeutig. Wie würdet ihr das Set 8640 nennen? Dieses Set kam unter 3 verschiedenen Nummern raus http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/8460. Ich konnte in der Brickipedia durchsetzen (hab's halt einfach gemacht), dass im Artikelnamen sowohl die Nummer als auch die, wenn auch uneindeutige, Bezeichnung auftaucht. So kann man sowohl nach Nunmmer als auch nach Worten suchen. Das sähe dann so aus: 3333 Schaufelbagger. Vorteil: LEGO hat mehrere Schaufelbagger konstruiert und die werden so unterscheidbar. Nachteil: Man müsste den ganzen Titel kennen. das lässt sich aber durch Weiterleitungen beheben. Und die Suchfunktion hilft, wenn es keine Weiterleitung gibt. --Bahnpirat 17:11, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Mmh, das ist schwerig, das geb ich zu. Ich wollte eigentlich auch die Nummer mit Reinnehmen, abe Upgrade hats wieder geändert. Nun gut, ich werd mich bald mal an die Vorlage einer Infobox machen, da können wir die Nummer ja auch mit angeben. Nihilus 18:05, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Zu spät mien lieber Weggefährte, hab ich schon erstellt. ^^ --Gruß Upgrade 13:59, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Also, ich sage jetzt einfach mal, das wir die Nummern wie in der Brickipedia davor setzen! Nihilus 09:18, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Es empfiehlt sich dies zu tun. Auf diese Weise tauchen die Artikel in Kategorien in sortierter Form auf. Das bedingt das die Nummer vorne steht. Namen sind meiner Meinung nach nicht eindeutig. Nummer schon. Mich dünkt es gibt da höchstens ein oder zwei Ausnahmen. Sonst kann man immer noch Weiterleitungen verwenden. Ein System wäre aber wirklich sinnvoll. --Bahnpirat 10:39, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Es scheint mir sinnvoll hier eine Entscheidung herbei zu führen. Eine verbindliche. Ich hatte auch schon alles für eine Abstimmung vorbereitet. Aber wir sind noch zu wenig um diese Entscheidung endgültig zu treffen. Deshalb schlage ich vor jeder macht erst mal so wie er/sie es für richtig hält. Wir werden diese Entscheidung frühstens im neuen Jahr treffen (können). --Bahnpirat 09:29, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Das Wort LEGO Ich möchte jedem, der/die hier editiert den Absatz Die LEGO Handelsmarke im Artikel Lego ans Herz legen. Hier steht einiges zur Nutzung des Wortes LEGO selbst. Wer etwas mehr Zeit aht sollte auch in die fair play guidelines (en) der LEGO Company rein schauen! --Bahnpirat 18:53, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Das werd ich mir morgen mal reinziehen, für so was muss (fast) immer Zeit sein. Nihilus 18:57, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Artikelwahlen Ich finde es ist an der Zeit, dieses Thema anzuschneiden. Die Frage ist nun ob oder ob nicht. Nihilus 18:34, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Du meinst soetwas, wie den Anfang eines ausgewählten Artikels auf der Titelseite zu präsentieren? Mit ständig wechselnem Artikel? Hmmm... Wir brauchen noch etwas mehr Auswahl. Lass warten bis wir 40 Artikel haben. Auf welche weise und wie oft soll der Ausgewählte Artikel wechseln? --Bahnpirat 09:00, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich denke da an so etwas wie den Arikel des Monats. Man sollte aber dafür auch Stimmen abgeben können. un der Artikel wird erst reingestellt wenn er eine gewisse Anzahl von Für-Stimmen hat. Hat er dies am Ende der Wahl nicht, wird ein neuer vorgeschlagen. Nihilus 09:41, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Antwort @Upgrade: Hier endlich die Antwort von Lego: Lieber Herr Krauß, Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich bei uns gemeldet haben. Sie können gerne einen Wiki erstellen. Es ist Ihnen aber nicht erlaubt unser Lego Logo, noch jede übertriebene Verwendung von unserem anderen Warenzeichen oder "Zeichen", d.h. Brick, Knöpfe oder Minifiguren zu verwenden. Ich hoffe, Ihnen mit diesen Informationen geholfen zu haben. Falls Sie noch weitere Fragen haben, wenden Sie sich bitte wieder an uns. Viel Spaß beim Bauen! Natalie Honisch LEGO Direct :Wir haben da trotzdem ein Problem: Zur Veranschauligung, brauchen wir die Logos! (Nur das eizige Mal) Nihilus bitte frage an ob es da eventuell eine Ausnahme gibt! (Ich habe nämlich schon das Logo hochgeladen) ::Es geht darum, dass wir nicht vorgeben sollen zur LEGO Gruppe zu gehören und es nicht übermäßig genutzt werden soll. Wir dürfen den Indiana Jones nicht gegen das LEGO-Logo austauschen. In einem Artikel über die Firma oder über die LEGO Bausteine wäre das Bild aber erlaubt. --Bahnpirat 13:39, 5. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Danke schön ^^! Nachricht an Wikia-Host Rieke Hain Das es in umserem Wiki/Wikia noch Probleme gibt, habe ich mich an unseren Host Rieke gewendet, hier ist alles nachzulesen: LEGOPEDIA Hallo Rieke, ich habe dir/ihnen mittlerweile mehrere Nachrichten hinterlassen, ohne jegliche Antwort. Daher fange ich jetzt eine erneute Diskussion zum Thema Legopedia an. Hierbei m,öchte die Administration um folgendes bitten: *Änderung der Hintergrundfarbe in himmelblau *Administratoren sollen/möchten Systemadministratoren werden *Hauptseite so wie die anderen Seiten solen im normalen Gratis-Wiki-Stil sein, auch für unangemeldete Benutzer Nun zu unseren Problemen: Die Adminstration besitzt keine System-Rechte. Wir können verstehen das es nicht leicht ist die Systemadministration normalen Admins zu überlassen, jedoch bitten wir darum. Wir können ebenfalls verstehen das hier alles etwas länger dauert, da du/sie in mehreren Wikis die helfende Hand sein musst/müssen. Aber vllt. wäre es besser, wenn sie hier eine Ausnahme machen würden. So würde sich ihre/deine Arbeit verringern, und du müsstest nur vollkommen unerfahrenen Benutzer helfen. Ich hoffe sie/du werden/wirst unserem Vorschlag unterstützen und verstehen, wir bitten um ihr/dein Verständnis. Im Auftrag der Administration der Legopedia: Administrator Upgrade 16:09, 6. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Meinst du mit Systemadministratoren die Gruppe der Bürokraten? Bürokraten (-> Nihilus66, Upgrade) können neue Administratoren und Bürokraten ernennen, soweit ich das weiß. Administratoren können das nicht. Das müsste über die Spezialseiten gehen. --Bahnpirat 09:27, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Hello. I'm sorry that my German is not good enough to help you in your own language, but hopefully I can help anyway. Any admin can change the skin for the wiki in Spezial:Preferences. There are only "Administratoren", not "Systemadministratoren" on Wikia. You can make other users admins using Spezial:Makesysop. Angela (talk) 14:40, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Der Skin Monobook ist nicht verfügbat als Standartskin, aber mit einem Trick kann man das ändern, werde ich mal machen, dauert aber eine weile... Hintergrundfarbe kann ich fragen.. und es wurden alle wichtigen dinge, die normalerweise nur Systemadmins machen können so geändert, das normale Projektadmins das ändern können. Bei speziellen Fragen bitte nachricht hinterlassen. Hintergrundfarbe, frage ich. Der Tech 14:38, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Geburtstag LEGO feiert heute Geburtstag, und hier nicht einmal eine kleine Meldung etc.?? Tststs.... Dann will ich wenigstens hier mit einem kleinen beitrag an diesen Bedeutenden Tag erinnern: Vor 50 Jahren wurde das Patent für die kleinen bunten Plastiksteine erstellt. Also wenn das kein tag zum feiern ist! Gruß, BrickMaster 15:25, 28. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Dazu möchte ich folgendes anmerken: Es ist nicht der geburtstag der Firma LEGO und nicht des Steins soweit ich mich erinnere. Heute wurde nur dass Patent auf den Namen oder den Stein angemeldet. Firma gibt es schonlänger und Stein seit 51 Jahren. Dennoch hätte das hier erwähnt werden könne. Aber die seind gerade alle im Urlaub. --Bahnpirat 16:24, 28. Jan. 2008 (UTC) wenige bilder ich finde man sollte sich mal um mehrere bilder bemühen somit werden die artikel viel schöner, es gibt einfach viel zu wenig bilder in diesem wiki!!Mister Drache2 14:13, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin auch für mehr Bilder. Allerdings ist das nicht einfach, weil wir uns an das Urheberrecht halten müssen. Ich gebe mal einen kurzen, unverbindlichen Überblick: *Findet man im Internet Fotos, die unter einer Lizenz veröffentlicht wurden, welche die Weiterverwendung erlaubt, dann darf man diese Fotos hier hochladen. Man muss sich dabei natürlich an die Bestimmungen der Lizenz halten, zum Beispiel den Urheber nennen, wenn dies gefordert ist. *Wer selber Fotos von Lego-Modellen macht, darf diese Fotos im Allgemeinen verwenden, also auch hier hochladen. Es gibt diesbezüglich auch Ausnahmen, zum Beispiel wer selber ein unveröffentlichtes Modell der Lego-Group fotografiert, darf es natürlich trotzdem nicht veröffentlichen. *Die Lego-Group hat ein Copyright auf das Design von Verpackungen, Bauanleitungen. Auch selbst gemachte Fotos von Verpackungen, Bauanleitungen fallen unter dieses Copyright. Allerdings erlaubt die Lego-Group die Veröffentlichung von gescannten/fotografierten Verpackungen, Bauanleitungen auszugsweise. Man kann dies hier genauer nachlesen: http://aboutus.lego.com/de-de/corporate/fairplay.aspx *In der letzten Regelung ist nur von gescannten Fotos die Rede. Für digitale Fotos aus dem Internet, zum Beispiel von der offiziellen Lego-Homepage, gilt diese Regelung nicht. Das Hochladen von Produktbildern die man im Internet gefunden hat, ist also nicht erlaubt. **In anderen Ländern ist dies eingeschränkt erlaubt. Zum Beispiel in den USA gibt es ein Fair Use Recht. In Deutschland gibt es kein solches Gesetz. Deshalb gibt es in der englischen Wikipedia mehr Fotos (zum Beispiel CD-Cover) als in der deutschen Wikipedia. --Nequmodiva 18:24, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Leute, ich bin Jolly18, ich bin neu hier und wollte allen mal hallo sagen. (Jolly18